A Merry Avengers Christmas
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: Pepper and Jane want the Avengers to spend Christmas together. But they all hate each other! Can the girls bring the Avengers together for the Holidays?
1. Chapter 1

It's was Friday morning and the Avengers were standing on the tower of Stark Industries. They were protecting the city from the end of the world. Nothing had happened and so they walked back inside, not saying a word. Meanwhile Pepper and Jane had been busy at work preparing breakfast. French Toast, bacon, eggs, bagels, toast, donuts and coffee were all sitting on the table, ready for the hungry Avengers. Tony sat down next to Pepper and began to mow down on his toast. There was silence for the first fifteen minutes or so, while they ate to there hearts content. Pepper finally cleared her throat. They all turned to listen.  
"Well it's the 21st of December, and in three days it Christmas Eve. So Jane and I feel we should spend the holidays together." Pepper said.  
"No way, these idiots aren't staying here!" Tony said after a while.  
"Exactly, my first Christmas away from home and I'm not spending with Tony." Steve growled. Tony stiffened.  
"Aw. Is little Steve home-sick?" Tony snapped. Steve stood up gruffly and marched out.  
"Way to go Tony." Bruce said.  
"What? He started it." Tony whined.  
"I don't do holidays. Especially with these morons." Natasha said standing up and dragging Clint away with her.  
"Look Pep, I think we-" Bruce started.  
"Hey! No one calls Pepper, Pep but me!" Tony yelled. Pepper looked at Jane, neither sure how a simple "lets celebrate Christmas together" could turn into World War three.  
"It's a common nickname!" Bruce said. Standing up so abruptly his chair fell over.  
"Careful Brucey, don't turn into a big green monster." Tony spat. Bruce proceeded to throw a piece of toast at Tony's head. Pepper sighed as Tony splashed his orange juice on Bruce's shirt the two boys punched and tackled each other out the door.  
"Well that went well." Jane said. She turned to Thor.  
"What's your big argument why you can't celebrate the Holidays with us?" She asked him. Thor stood up.  
"I think I should like to stay here and learn more about these "Holidays" you speak of. If Lady Pepper and Man of Iron with have us."  
"Of course you guys can stay. Jane was going to help me decorate the tower anyway. And now we can put lights on the outside of the tower with someone who can fly." Pepper said sipping her coffee.  
"Can't Man of Iron fly?" Thor asked. Pepper nodded.  
"But I think he would be less than pleased if I had him use the suit to decorate." Pepper laughed and stood up. "Well, better make sure the Avengers haven't killed each other. Then we'll go shopping." Pepper smiled and walked out the door to untangle Steve and Tony.  
Thor turned to Jane.  
"I am very much looking forward to learning about your Holidays. What are they for?"  
"Well Christmas is to celebrate the birth of our savior Jesus. And New Years is the celebrate the New Year. When we go shopping we'll explain everything to you." Jane smiled and kissed his forehead. "Better go put on some Midgardian clothes."

**hey sorry for the short chapter but tell how you like it!**

**- Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now we buy the tree." Pepper said to a cold and worn out Thor. "I was thinking of a big one! Lots of garland! And ornaments!" She said excitedly. It was near 4 in the afternoon and for eight straight hours she had dragged Jane and Thor across New York City buying pounds of Christmas lights, Christmas cookies, Christmas sweaters, Christmas cakes, stockings, presents, stocking stuffers, and an assortment of wreaths and garland. After Pepper stepped in to fix the "who gets the lab when" problem between Tony and Bruce because neither wanted to work in the same room as each other, her and Jane excitedly told Thor about Christmas and told stories of their wonderful childhood memories. But after the 10th store Thor has crashed mentally and Jane crashed after the 15th store. And Pepper would run into random boutiques and street vendors proclaiming this or that was"too cute!" And had to buy everything!  
"How about this one?" Pepper asked standing in front of a huge Evergreen tree.  
"Great. Buy it." Jane said tiredly. She leaned up against Thor.  
"No, maybe this one..." Pepper tapped her foot. Deciding which tree.  
"Why not purchase both?" Thor suggested gently. "One can be in the living room, the other in the Laboratory."  
"Oh of course! Thank you Thor!" Pepper said and she scurried off to go find a worker to haul the trees back to Stark Tower.  
"Very good Thor. That saved hours of daylight." Jane said as Thor and her slowly walked down the rows of trees. "Pepper can be a little over enthusiastic."  
"Lady Jane I have fought many battles. And never have I been as mentally drained as I am today." Thor said laughing. Jane smiled. She loved Thor's laugh. How booming and loud it was. When they reached Pepper she was being rung up by a cashier.  
"We also have a sale on Poinsettia plants if your interested." The cashier said. If Jane had not been in public, she would have strangled him. Pepper gave a little hop.  
"Oh my goodness! Poinsettias! Jane I-" she started, but was interrupted by Jane who had grabbed Pepper shoulders.  
"Pepper! We already have enough plants to grow a rainforest! Just buy the dang trees!" Pepper hung her head and handed the cashier her card. Four young boys came running by to grab the monstrous trees and tie them to the car. The three walked out of the store into the chilly New York air.  
"Well guys, thanks for doing this. I think we all deserve a day of rest." Thor and Jane has never been so happy in their lives. The clamored into the car.  
"Where now?" Happy asked from the front seat. He was very mad that two trees had been strapped to his shiny car.  
"Home." Jane and Thor said at the same time. After a long day of shopping, Jane curled up in Thor's arms and fell asleep.

**oh pepper, :) thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home!" Pepper exclaimed as they walked into the living room. Happy came in behind them carrying eights bags and Thor followed him in. Natasha and Clint were playing cards in the living room. No one else was around. Jane glanced around cautiously. Where was everyone?  
"Where is everyone else?" Pepper said almost reading Jane's mind. Usually the tower was bustling with Avengers but now it was quiet. Too quiet.  
"Oh hey guys." Clint said nonchalantly. "Back so soon?" Both laughed. Pepper repeated her question.  
"Where. Is. Everyone?"  
"Oh they were being difficult so we put them in a time out." Natasha said cheerfully. "They're downstairs." Pepper and Jane ran downstairs to the Lab. Sure enough, Tony, Bruce, and Steve were bound and gagged. Pepper cursed under her breath and punched in the code. The door unlocked and the girls walked in.  
"Mrrrph! Mmm! Mmmm!" Tony said. But because he was gagged, no one could understand him. Pepper and Jane grabbed knifes and began to free the trapped boys. When Pepper got Tony free she moved on to help Jane with Steve. They had tied him extra tight because he was super strong. When they got the boys free. Pepper marched them upstairs.  
"This is not funny!" She exclaimed to Clint and Natasha.  
"Kinda funny." Clint said. Natasha laughed.  
"We'll it's uh, his fault." Tony said, pointing at Steve.  
"Stop!" Pepper cried. "It's everyone's fault! Here I am trying to bring a group of superheroes for not even a week! And you go and pick fight with each other and tie each other up!" Pepper face was almost as red as her hair.  
"You all need to pull yourselves together not just for me, but for the whole world! And if I'm going to let you stay in my tower-"  
"Actually it's my tower." Tony interrupted. Pepper whipped around to face him.  
"12% is mine! And since you lack the ability to be a mature adult, it's my tower! And that goes for all of you! So go to your rooms and don't come out until you are ready to be the superheroes the world needs! Or at least mature adults!" Pepper finished. Even though any one of them could have taken Pepper down, they obeyed and went to their rooms.  
Jane was awkwardly standing there, not sure if Pepper would flip out at her or not. Pepper sighed and pinched her nose.  
"Sometimes... Jane, could you go down to the basement and get a couple ladders?" Pepper asked her. Jane went off. Pepper walked to the mini bar and made herself and Jane a drink. Vodka Martini. Very dry. Ever since the Avengers moved in Pepper felt left out. No other girl to talk to. Sure Natasha was here, but she was more focused on stabbing things than name-brand shoes. So when Thor asked if his girlfriend Jane could move in, Pepper didn't hesitate to say yes. Jane and Pepper both loved the same things. Dry Martinis, shopping, avenger boyfriends, and both were very organized.

Jane walked upstairs hauling ladders and set them down. She sighed, and walked over to Pepper who was sitting on the couch. Jane plopped down next to her and took the drink gratefully.

"To a Merry Christmas." Pepper said lifting her glass.

"To a Merry Christmas." Jane agreed.

**how will the girls save Christmas? Dun dun dun. Thanks for the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

December 23

In the days that followed Pepper and Jane, with help from Thor of course. Managed to decorate the ENTIRE building. Unfortunately for Tony, Pepper had been on super busy mode and had no time to hang out with him.  
"We can watch Christmas movies!" Tony attempted. "I'll let you choose!" Pepper shook her head and continued to decorate the kitchen with twinkle lights.  
"I'm sorry Tony, I'm super busy right now." She said. Even though Pepper and Jane were busy all the time with decorating, they always managed to keep the Avengers in line. With much persuasion, the three of them managed to convince the rest of the Avengers to stay for Christmas.

"Wow. Would you look at that." Jane breathed. After three days of continuous decorating the main living area, as well as the rest of the tower, was adorned with decorations. The huge tree sat in the living room next to the fireplace with stocking hung. Twinkle light snaked around windows and doors while garland was lined where the wall met the ceiling. Wreaths were put on every door and presents were stacked under the tree. Pepper sighed happily. It definitely was a major accomplishment.  
"I think we deserve a ladies night out." Jane said. Pepper nodded.  
"We could go shopping!" Pepper said excitedly. Jane nodded. Thor wrapped his arm around Jane. "Wait, we can't leave the Avengers unattended."  
"Don't worry. I will watch over them." Thor said. The girls grinned.  
"Then lets go!" Jane exclaimed. They both excitedly ran outside.

After a long night of shopping and eating, Pepper and Jane were very excited when the rode the elevator upstairs. When the door opened, their holiday dreams, hopes and hard work flew out the window. The living area was completely and utterly destroyed.

**sorry for the short chapter but hey! It's Christmas! I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Until then, Merry Christmas! **

**-Abby**


	5. Chapter 5

They just sort of stood there. Pepper face was full of shock and sadness. Jane gave a little startled cry and clapped a hand over her mouth. After what seemed like hour, Jane finally squeaked: "what happened?"

Bruce was sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. He looked up at the girls.

"I'm so sorry. I got frustrated and hulked out. I didn't mean to ruin it. I'm sorry." Pepper just shook her head slowly. They couldn't blame Bruce. He had no control. Thor marched over.

"I'll tell you what occurred here! Steve and Man of Iron were fighting, Dr. Banner stepped in to help but Man of Iron got angry at Dr. Banner! Of course he would turn into Hulk, but Man of Iron knew that. And Banner became Hulk for a little until I made him pass out. That's why the building isn't destroyed." Thor snapped. Pepper turned to Tony, who was sheepishly standing there.

"Look, Pepper-" he started.

"No. Just don't. It was cute and funny the first time. Now you need to stop. Picking fights isn't okay. Especially with someone who could destroy the building and everyone in it!" Pepper was on a roll. "You need to pull yourself together and figure out your priorities. The world won't forever be a joke! So until you figure out how to be an adult, a superhero, a friend, and a boyfriend, were done." Tony's jaw dropped. So did everyone else's. Pepper turned on her heels and marched to her bedroom. Jane stood there, not sure what to do.

"Just, everyone, go." She choked up at the last word and ran to her room sobbing. Thor followed her. Tony looked at Steve and Bruce. Since Natasha and Clint were on a mission, it was just them.

_What would Pepper tell me to do? _He thought.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry. I'm just a big stupid idiot. Pepper's right. I'm not an adult. Or anything. But here's the deal. I need your help. Pepper and Jane worked really hard on this and I feel awful. So if you guys could help me…" He stopped. "Never mind." He started to walk to his room. Steve stopped him.

"I'm not sure i forgive you, or even like you. But your right. We need to save Christmas. For their sake." Steve said giving a smile. Tony grinned.

"Then lets go."

Pepper was sad. Sure she loved Tony, but he was so hard to take care of! And days worth of Christmas decorations, gone! She glanced toward to door. No Tony. She half hoped he would come to his senses and went to talk to her. It was late and she was tired and sad.

_Well at least the rest of the tower is decorated. _She thought. But that didn't cheer her up as she fell asleep with no boyfriend to hold her.

Tony Stark has been called many things. An interior decorator is not one. He realized he was very lucky to have Steve around. He actually understood how to do this. He told them how he would help his mom decorate while the older boys went sledding. Tony actually felt bad for him. And resisted the urge to poke fun at him. Bruce whipped up food and Tony made sure everyone stayed asleep. Because they were working at night, it was Tony's job to A. Keep watch B. wrap presents. Maybe he should propose. Maybe not. By about 4am they were done. Trees, stockings, presents, food, the whole nine yards. Satisfied, they went to bed. Tony was happy until he saw that Pepper had went to her old room. He sighed and crawled in bed. He fell asleep with no girlfriend to hold.

Pepper woke up as usual, eight o'clock sharp. She dressed in a red dress shirt and a grey pencil skirt. Holiday Pepper out, Business Pepper in. She tied her hair back in a tight bun. She usually didn't have it up, Tony liked it down. But she was single now. She stepped out into the hall. Jane was out there too. Tying her running shoes. Pepper said hello and together they walked to the living area to get a cup of coffee. When they turned the corner, neither could believe her eyes. Not only was it snowing, but the living area was decorated!

"Merry Christmas!" Tony, Bruce, and Steve were wearing Santa hats and standing in the middle of the room.

"Did you do all this?" Pepper whispered. They nodded.

"It's amazing!" Jane said running toward them and have each a big hug! Thor was standing in the kitchen with cups of coffee.

"Was this your idea?" Pepper asked him.

"No, was Man of Iron's idea." Thor said. Pepper turned to look at Tony. He gave a small smile.

"Your idea?" Pepper asked. He nodded.

"You guys worked really hard and it was my fault, so I just thought, I mean, I didn't decorate Steve did." Tony stammered. Pepper walked over to him.

"Thank you. This really means a lot." Tony looked above Peppers head. She followed his gaze to the thing hanging above her head.

Mistletoe.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

"Well?" Pepper said lightly.

Tony grinned and dipped her as he kissed her. Pepper felt warmth and happiness grow inside her. When they broke away, Thor handed her and Tony coffee.

"Does that mean I can be your boyfriend?" Tony whispered. Pepper nodded.

Jane raised her coffee cup. "To a Merry Christmas!"

"No, to a Merry Avenger Christmas." Clint said. Everyone agreed.

**hey thanks for reading and reviewing!**

-Abby


End file.
